


[Podfic of] Regulars to the Rescue

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chalkboards, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Kids to the rescue, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shenanigans, the Bookshop to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: The bookshop regulars know that Mr. Fell is an angel. When Mr. Crowley gets mysteriously injured while Mr. Fell is away and unreachable, the regulars rally to save the day. But in doing so, they realize that everybody’s got their own theory about what kind of creature Mr. Crowley is, and thus, how to help him. Vampire? Snake god? Dragon? It’s an interesting discussion, to say the least.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regulars to the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468645) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> This one has two chapters. Chapter 2 is recorded so it just needs editing. I should be able to get it up on Friday.

**File Length:** 38:46 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0brqnx7a30w9jg9/P12_RegularsRescueCh1.mp3/file) **


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: 2115, London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends happy, I promise, but I had to edit out my sniffles in the middle. Fair warning.

**File Length:** 15:46 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sr7zkiqbd4gwy8o/P12_RegularsRescueCh2.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
